1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of surgical instruments, and more particularly to a specimen retrieval device for use in minimally invasive surgery to retrieve a specimen from a body cavity.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,303; 5,647,372; 5,971,995; 6,383,197; WO04064669; and U.S. Publn. 20040138587, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse specimen retrieval devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical specimen retrieval device that may be operated with one hand.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved specimen retrieval device, and the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.